Joutes entre la Fleur et la Fontaine
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Ils devaient juste entraîner la Garde de Gondolin. Mais Glorfindel de la Fleur d'or et Ecthelion de la Fontaine sont arrivés en avance. Et les laisser tous deux avec en tête les mots "entraînement" et "combat" n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. OS


Voici un petit OS humoristique sur Ecthelion et Glorfindel. L'idée me vient d'un délire. Donc les personnages sont un peu faits de la façon dont je les vois. Ainsi Ecthelion et Glorfindel sont tous deux nés à Valinor et sont amis depuis leur enfance.

Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants.

Warning: De l'OOC sûrement. Et Cthe et Fin qui font des sottises. x3 Ah! Si vous rencontré le nom d'Ecthelion mal écrit, merci de me le dire. Le "t" s'est un peu baladé (j'arrive pas à écrire ce nom T-T).

* * *

_**Joutes entre la Fleur et la Fontaine**_

La matinée était belle en ce matin de printemps. Le vent était doux et portait une brise agréable qui venait chatouiller la peau et faire voler les cheveux. C'était exactement ce qui arrivait aux mèches dorées de l'Elfe qui se tenait accoudé aux créneaux de la place. Elle était assez haute. Gondolin était une ville bâtie sur plusieurs étages. Tout à sa contemplation, l'Elfe ne vit pas arriver la personne derrière lui. Mais il l'entendit lorsqu'elle demanda d'un ton taquin :

-Tu rêvasses ? Ou tu t'extasies encore une fois sur la beauté de notre royaume ?

-Les deux !, répondit-il dans un rire. Il se tourna vers l'autre Elfe. Celui-ci était aussi brun, presque tirant sur le noir, que lui était blond. Tous deux avaient des yeux bleus mais le blond les avait aussi clair que le ciel alors que le brun avait le bleu abyssal de la mer.

-Mais je croyais qu'on devait s'entraîner, Glorfindel, reprit le brun avec un air plaintif dans la voix. Le dénommé Glorfindel se mit à rire aux éclats devant la fausse mine déconfite de son ami. Sur sa tunique était brodé le symbole de sa maison : la Fleur d'or. Sur celle de l'Elfe brun se trouvait le symbole d'une autre maison : la Fontaine.

-Nous sommes en avance, Ecthelion, finit par dire Glorfindel, Ou les soldats sont en retard. Comment veux-tu t'entraîner ? A moins que tu ne saches combattre des fantômes qui ne sont pas là ?

-Je pensais à un combat entre nous deux.

Glorfindel se redressa des créneaux où il s'était affalé, au mépris de la hauteur et du vent. Il paraissait nettement plus intéressé. Un petit sourire malicieux vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres et il demanda :

-Avec quelques règles disons…spéciales ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris !

Le même sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Ecthelion. Ces deux seigneurs se connaissaient depuis longtemps, même avant l'Exil des Noldor, et ils étaient aussi proches que des frères. Ce qui les faisait souvent oublier leur rang pour quelques sottises.

-A chaque coup, un habit en moins !, clama alors le seigneur de la Fontaine. L'idée lui était venue à la pensée puisqu'il commençait à faire légèrement chaud. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il ne fut pas long à se décider. Sautant sur ses pieds et empoignant la lame d'Ilma, son épée qui ne quittait presque jamais ses flancs, il répondit au défi :

-Entendu ! Commençons !

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

-Evidemment : je vais gagner.

-Ne sois pas prétentieux ! Je gagnerai.

Ils se mirent en garde après ces quelques phrases échangées. Ecthelion avait une garde haute. Il tenait son épée à deux mains et sa lame était longue. A un seul tranchant, elle était légèrement inclinée vers le bas, prête à plonger arrêter le moindre coup visant le torse.

Glorfindel avait quant à lui une garde base, au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ses jambes étaient flanchées, en appui sur le sol, prêtes à un élan aussi rapide que sauvage. Il ne tenait son épée qu'à une main et l'autre était posée sur la lame, paume contre l'acier. Cette main était habituée à un bouclier mais elle pouvait aussi servir d'appui et d'aide quand la défense n'était pas là.

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles. Sérieux et graves, on aurait pu les prendre pour des statues si ce n'étaient leurs respirations et leurs cheveux volants. Ecthelion était le moins patient. Il finit par attaquer. Ce fut une feinte rapide et précise mais Glorfindel la connaissait bien. Il para sans se presser puis contre-attaqua. Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir.

Ce fut Glorfindel qui toucha le premier. A l'épaule, juste de la pointe de la lame. Ecthelion se retira de l'engagement et enleva une botte. Il réfléchit quelques instants et enleva aussi l'autre. Tant pis si ça aurait pu faire deux vêtements. Il n'était pas disposé à sacrifier son équilibre pour gagner un peu de temps par rapport à ça.

Ils se remirent en garde. Ecthelion avait changé de maintien. Cette fois, sa garde, basse, lui permit de tourner autour de Glorfindel comme un loup le fait autour de sa proie. Mais le seigneur de la Fleur d'or était loin d'être une proie. Il attaqua.

Et se fit avoir.

Il s'attendait à une attaque haute, sur le cou, les épaules ou le torse. Mais Ecthelion s'était vivement baissé et l'avait eu à la jambe. Souriant, acceptant de bonne grâce sa défaite sur cet engagement, il alla retirer son haut. Il préférait cela aux bottes. Le sol était un peu rude. Ecthelion grimaça en le voyant faire. Il aurait dû y penser.

-Qui a-t-il ?, s'enquit Glorfindel, Tu veux déclarer forfait ?

-Ne compte pas m'avoir comme ça ! Ce n'était que les premiers coups.

-On est d'accord alors !

Et ils reprirent leur combat. Bientôt les bottes de Glorfindel et le haut d'Ecthelion furent enlevés. Et les acrobaties commencèrent. Avant ils ne s'étaient qu'échauffés. Ces deux maîtres de l'épée connaissaient assez le jeu de l'autre pour se permettre de faire des folies en combat. Comme des saltos en plein saut, des roulades entre les jambes et autres.

Glorfindel toucha la tête d'Ecthelion après un périlleux salto arrière suivant une roulade sur le côté. Ecthelion répliqua par une attaque tourbillonnante suivie d'un bond à droite où il se tourna en plein air et toucha la nuque de son adversaire du bout de la lame.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en ce qui sert de caleçon aux Elfes. Mais ils avaient un problème : ils étaient à égalité.

-On avait le même nombre de vêtements, rit Glorfindel. Il était essoufflé. Son torse se soulevait à toutes allures. Et ses cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable : emmêlés à l'extrême. Ecthelion n'était pas mieux.

-Comment faire pour nous départager ?, grogna le seigneur de la Fontaine en prenant appui sur son épée.

-Et si le gagnant est celui qui arrivera à me vaincre ?, fit alors une autre voix. Une voix au ton royal. Les deux seigneurs levèrent des yeux étonnés sur Turgon, Roi de Gondolin, et leur suzerain. Derrière lui se tenait la Garde au complet. Certains Elfes semblaient exaspérés. D'autres riaient à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Glorfindel regarda le ciel et vit que la Soleil était presque à son zénith.

-Nous avons combattu tout ce temps ?, fut-il surpris. Turgon acquiesça et affirma qu'ils, c'est-à-dire la Garde et lui-même, avait assisté au combat depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé leurs cabrioles.

-Et vous avez aimé, votre Majesté ?, demanda Ecthelion. Turgon dut perdre son air sévère. La scène l'avait bien amusé à vrai dire. Et les deux guerriers avaient été impressionnants à voir.

-Je dois dire que c'est un bon moyen d'apprentissage pour les nouvelles recrues. Les enfants apprennent en regardant les adultes, tout comme les élèves avec les maîtres.

Glorfindel et Ecthelion s'inclinèrent devant le subtil éloge. Puis le seigneur de la Fleur d'or se rappela la première phrase de son roi :

-Vous vouliez un combat, votre Majesté ?

-Si cela peut vous départager. Je me sens un peu empoté. Je n'ai pas manié une épée depuis ce qui me semble une éternité.

-Alors je vais être votre compagnon d'armes !, s'enthousiasma Glorfindel mais Ecthelion le coupa en disant :

-Et pourquoi pas moi ?

-Tu dois t'occuper des soldats.

-Tu pourrais le faire.

-Mais je dois entraîner notre roi.

-Je pourrais le faire.

-Non tu dois entraîner la Garde.

Turgon essaya bien de les arrêter mais les deux amis l'ignorèrent sans vraiment le faire exprès. Ils étaient juste repartis dans un énième combat amical. Une joute verbale cette fois-ci. Abandonnant l'idée de les faire sortir de cette joute, Turgon se résigna à se dérouiller en entraînant la Garde.

Et les deux seigneurs manquèrent à table au dîner. Ils étaient encore sur la place, tout à leur joute verbale. Sachant qu'ils étaient le plus souvent à égalité dans leurs combats, cela allait sûrement durer un bout de temps.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
